


An Apology

by Redcrow



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redcrow/pseuds/Redcrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hand sanitizer should not be confused with lube.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Apology

"Oh god Sherlock I'm sorry." John called through the bathroom door.

"Arghh...oh w..what have you done to me?" Sherlock's voice was strained, not surprising really.

"Jesus fucking hell." John mumbled to himself, it was all his fault, he should have been paying more attention to what he was doing. 'That's the last time I bring anything like that home from work' he thought to himself. He could hear the water running fast in the bath.

"Look I know you had the worst of it but I kinda need to wash as well, god it really does burn doesn't it." He said to the closed door, rubbing his bum.

"Fuck!"

"Oh hell" John knew this was really bad now, Sherlock never swore, well hardly ever.

"What the hell was that John?"

"Um I think I mixed up the lube with hand sanitizer. I'm really sorry. Can I come in now?"

"You idiot. You only have it on your arse cheeks, it's all over the most sensitive part of me."

"I know, I'm REALLY sorry."

There was silence for a few moments, interspersed with the odd splash and exclamation of pain.

"Ok you can come in." 

John slowly opened the door and peered in to see Sherlock kneeling in a half full bath, his cheeks and a certain other part of him looking quite red and angry. John's cheeks flushed with guilt to match.

"Are you ok?" He asked, preparing himself for the onslaught.

"Oh yes I'm perfectly fine, thank you very much." The sarcasm was palpable.

"I'm so sorry Sherlock. Can I....?" John left the question hanging.

Sherlock nodded and shifted over to make room for John. He actually felt fine now, luckily the burning sensation went pretty quickly after washing the stuff off but he wasn't at all impressed.

John climbed into the bath and stretched his legs out on either side of Sherlock's raised knees.

"I'll make it up to you." He said gently.

"John, there is nothing like a burning cock to completely kill off any romantic feelings. I doubt you can make it up to me today." Sherlock sat back in the water and pushed his feet down under John's thighs.

"Let me try." John smiled and looked up through his lashes at Sherlock's fading scowl.

"You really are insatiable aren't you?" Sherlock couldn't help a small grin.

"Well..." John looked up the length of Sherlock's pale body, the flat planes of his stomach, the sharp angles of his hip bones, protruding because of his reclined position. He looked up over the muscular chest to the still slightly swollen and reddened lips and on to those bright eyes that he could never decide on the colour. Were they blue or green? They're fucking turquoise! "....when you look like that, it's kinda hard to resist." he finally finished.

John shifted forward and up onto his knees, now kneeling between Sherlock's thighs. He leaned in and gave his best seductive, persuading kiss and John has always been a particularly good kisser. He started gently, just a brush of lips over lips and slowly increased the contact until Sherlock's mouth was opening under his own. His tongue flicked out, gaining him a quiet moan and a hand on the back of his neck. Running his tongue over Sherlock's bottom lip and then his upper teeth gained him another hand at the small of his back.

John broke contact and pulling the plug from the bath, he stood and turned on the shower before kneeling back down again in the space between Sherlock's knees.

Warm water flowed over both of them flattening Sherlock's curls and running over his face. 

"Let me say sorry properly." John whispered as he bowed his head, pursed his lips and blew gently over Sherlock's growing erection.

Sherlock gasped slightly with an almost not there nod.

Carefully and reverently John circled his thumb and forefinger around the base of Sherlock's still red cock. Then even more carefully he licked from root to tip, circling his tongue around the slit before dipping in. Sherlock groaned, his head falling back as his hips tilted forward.

"Feeling better?" John asked but before Sherlock could answer he bent again and this time took the head fully into his mouth, sucking lightly as his hand stroked the shaft.

"Oh.. much.. better..."

John's cheeks hollowed as he sucked harder, taking in as much as he could and Sherlock began to ever so slightly thrust with his movements. John pulled off and turning his head, bit down on Sherlock's inner thigh. This earned him a fist in his hair and he smiled as he returned to his administrations. He gripped Sherlock's balls and pulled a little before lifting his head and murmuring "Come for me Sherlock."

"Oh god...f..fuck" Sherlock mumbled as John's lips wrapped around him again.

John used his tongue to press hard to the underside of Sherlock's cock as he sucked and bobbed his head, the fingers in his hair tightening. He felt the tendons in Sherlock's thighs stand out and the tightening in his balls.

"I'm close..." Sherlock tried to say.

John just hummed in response and that was the tipping point. Sherlock's back arched, every muscle pulling taut under his skin as John felt the hot release shoot down his throat. He swallowed and gently pulled off.

"I really am sorry." he said.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from eventhorizon451 - this made me giggle.
> 
> Disclaimer: These characters are not mine, I just borrow them from time to time.


End file.
